Never Thought
by monday night raw
Summary: UPDATED! Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy and Shannon Moore involved. Summary: There are problems in paradise. There's a call for help, and there's no one listening.
1. Chapter One

Title: The Granndaddy Of Them All  
By: monday night raw  
Rating: R, for later chapters  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Chapter: One  
Reviews: None, so far  
  
A/N- Whew, my first one up on this site. I'm nervous. Hearts Desire helped me with this one. I really like it, I hope you do, too. This is set during and after WrestleMania XIX  
  
WARNINGS: This is a slash fic, that's right, male/male romance. It's also a high school fic, so there might be some sex between minors later. Just warning you, if you don't likeit, go home... errr... find another story. Also, I changed family and facts in this story, I own none of it, and none of it is true.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Matt Hardy sat at one end of the table in the library; his best friend, Shannon Moore, sat at the opposite side of the one across from his. It was seventh hour study hall. Fortunately, he, Shannon, and Jeff had all managed to get the same hour study hall. It wasn't hard for Jeff and Shannon since they were in the same grade, but it was kind of hard to get an upperclassmen in with them.  
  
Jeff and Shannon, being two grades and three years younger than Matt, were closer to each other than to Matt, but they were all close, none the less. In fact, Shannon was Matt's best friend in the world. They spent numerous hours over weekends and numerous vacations spent together.  
  
Shannon was, at first, only Jeff's friend. They went to school together for years, and spent all their time together, and away from Matt. But, then, Shannon had come to their house late one night and Matt had overheard he, Jeff and his dad (I don't know his name, so if someone would tell me Mr. Hardy's name) talking about Shannon's visit in Jeff's room around two in the morning.  
  
Shannon's mother had hit him, and Shannon ran, since his father was gone, here to the Hardy's. Shannon had gotten a busted lip and a nasty bruise. Matt didn't hear all that had happened, but he did know that she had been drinking and had gotten angry over something. The next day, Matt decided to talk to Shannon, they later became friends. Good friends. Best friends. But, there was something weird.  
  
Something going on that Matt couldn't explain. Shannon was drifting away from him.  
  
As he was thinking about it, Shannon happened to look up. He smiled, shook his head and returned to the project that he and Jeff were working on for History class. Matt didn't exactly know what was, but it looked like a screwed up log cabin. Last time he had seen something so messed up, he was supposed to make an arena for Jeff's fifth birthday. It was pretty funny actually.  
  
Finally the bell rang and everyone gathered their books and things. Shannon and Jeff walked up from behind and stood next to Matt as they walked out to Matt's Ford Ranger. Special birthday present from dad as long as he gave Jeff a ride to and from school. Jeff and Shannon climbed in the back and Matt obviously took driver's seat.  
  
Jeff and Shannon were laughing about something in the back and it caused Matt to turn around.   
  
"What's so funny?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Jeff covered.  
  
"Hey, Matt, you think yer dad would mind ma staying at yer house tonight?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why not?'  
  
"It's my dad, you know he'll need a reason." Matt said, turning up into the driveway to his house.  
  
"Ah know." Shannon agreed.  
  
"Is there something you need to stay here for?" Matt asked.  
  
"Nah. Ah was jus wunderin'."  
  
A/N- short, I know, but it's just a trial run. 


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Never Thought  
By: monday night raw  
Rating: R, for later chapters  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Chapter: Two   
Reviews: Five (thanks to: Getz2Xtreme V1.0, WWEFanFicAdict, Skittle_Princess, KazzaXTreme, and Lady Maria  
  
A/N- I am updating this just a day after I posted it, which is kinda weird, but I liked this story and since I actually got a couple reviews, I got to thinking that I had left you at a bad spot. I had thought that their dad's name was Gil, but I also knew that Shannon's fathers name is Gil, so I got confuzzled. ANd, to Lady Maria, I know that they knew each other, but Amy isn'tin this story. Sorry.   
  
WARNINGS: This is a slash fic, that's right, male/male romance. It's also a high school fic, so there might be some sex between minors later. Just warning you, if you don't likeit, go home... errr... find another story. Also, I changed family and facts in this story, I own none of it, and none of it is true.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Jeff, Matt and Shannon threw their bags down in the living room, like they normally did and Matt headed straight to the phone, while Jeff headed to the fridge for a snack. He tossed Shannon a soda, grabbed one for himself, and they took seats on the couch.  
  
"Hello? Is Kelli there? Yes ma'am. this is. Sure, I'll wait." Jeff and Shannon chimed together.  
  
"Hello? Is Kelli there? Yes ma'am. This is. Sure, I'll wait." Matt's said walking in from his bedroom.  
  
"Kelli, Ah missed yer at school t'day. Yeah, Ah know Ah only saw you'n fifth hour, but any time away from you is torture."   
  
"Kelli, I missed you at school today. Yeah, I know I only saw you in fifth hour, but any time away from you is torture." Matt said after Jeff and Shannon had finished.  
  
He gave them weird looks. How did they know what he was gonna say? Shannon quickly moved to the end of the couch and pretended that his hand was a phone. Jeff mocked the same at the other end.  
  
"Ya know, Matt, m'parents are gone 'til seven, why don' you come down?" Shannon said, mocking Kelli as she said the exact same thing on the phone.  
  
Jeff and Matt both chimed at the same time, "I know, baby. I'll get changed and I'll head right down. Jeff and Shannon can look after themselves for a while, dad won't mind."  
  
"Okay, honey. I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."  
  
"I love you too, bye."  
  
Shannon and Jeff mouthed the words as Matt and Kelli said their goodbyes, as well. Matt hung up the phone and glared at Jeff and Shannon, who cracked up laughing and settled back into their spots on the couch.  
  
"You two are so predictable; making fun of me and Kelli while we are on the phone." he said.  
  
"We are predictable, you r' the only two that we know who say the SAME THING to eachuther EVERY DAY. Ya say it so of'en that me and Jeff kin repeat yer whole conversation." Shannon laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm going to head down there. Tell dad I should be home by nine if he gets here before me. And Shannon, don't-"  
  
"'Don't get any ice cream on th' couch, dad'll kill ma if Ah have t'clean it 'gin' Ah know."  
  
Matt glared at the two boys once again and left. Jeff and Shannon laughed again and turned on the t.v. There was never anything on, but they turned it on every day anyways.  
  
"What'r we gunna watch?" Shannon asked.  
  
"I dunno, there's nothin' on."  
  
"Ya wanna go practice?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
After about an hour of practicing their wrestling moves on their backyard wrestling ring, the two headed back inside. Shannon handed Jeff a glass of water as they took their seats in the living room, turning on a random wrestling movie that they had put in the vcr.  
  
"Ya know, m'dad is gunna kill me if he fine's out that Ah was pract'cing wifout ma gear. Hell, he'll kill me if he fine's out, anaways." Shannon said, leaning back on his hands.  
  
"Well, he don't have ta find out, huh?"  
  
"Naw. So, ya thin' yer dad'll let me stay t'night even tho I dun have a good 'scuse?"  
  
"Yeah. I doubt if dad'll be home t'night anyways. I'll just say yer parents were outta town. We need ta go to the store."  
  
"Ah aint got no money, ya know that, Jeff."  
  
"Don't worry, I got money."  
  
Shannon's father, who he lives with, is a very strict man. He's very overprotective of his son and rarely lets him do too much. His mother, who had gotten off with a warning after hitting Shannon the first time, had done it again about a year after the first time and she ended up having Shannon taken away from her. So, Gil Moore started to seem like a very protective father.  
  
They didn't have much money, so Shannon never got allowance like most of his other friends, and he didn't have a job since they didn't hire kids his age around here. But, he did have wrestling.  
  
Shannon, Matt, adn Jeff formed a tag team and joined a local wrestling association. Not soon after, they were transfered to a bigger company where they actually did get paid to wrestle on the weekends and they were occasionally sent to different towns to perform. All of Shannon's money was set towards this, so he didn't have any to spend on the weekends or anything. But, Gil Hardy was a very nice man, and the Hardys frequently helped Shannon pay for things that he needed.  
  
Especially since he was like a part of their small family.  
  
Jeff quickly went into his messy room and grabbed a couple of bills from his money bank and he and Shannon started on their way down the block to the store. When they got their, they picked up some Ramen noodles and went to pay. Stacey and Hillary, two girls they knew from school, were also their and caught their eyes.  
  
"Hey, guys. What are you getting?' Stacey asked.  
  
"Jus' sum Ramen fer dinner." Shannon explained.  
  
"I love Ramen. hey, what happened to your neck, Shan?" Hillary asked  
  
"Nothin'. Why?"  
  
"There is a cut on your neck."  
  
"Oh, ther' is? Ah didn' know. Ah'll have t'check that out when we ge' back." Shannon quickly said.  
  
Stacey and Hillary accepted the answer and allowed the boys to pay, waving to them as they left. Jeff peered at Shannon's neck.  
  
"Yeah, bud, there is a cut there. It's healed though, it looks alright."  
  
"Oh, tha's good." Shannon said.  
  
He shifted uneasily and headed back to the Hardy's house with Jeff. 


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Never Thought  
By: monday night raw  
Rating: R, for later chapters  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Chapter: Three   
Reviews: Five (thanks to: Getz2Xtreme V1.0, WWEFanFicAdict, Skittle_Princess, KazzaXTreme, Lady Maria, Hearts Desire,   
  
A/N- Wow, the third chapter. Some stuff that I had heard around school and some stuff I've watched on t.v. have triggered me to make a huge dent in this story. I think this is gonna turn out really cool, even if I don't get very many reviewers.  
  
WARNINGS: This story is a slash story, which means that there is sexual scenes and/or feelings between two males. Also, I own no one and I have changed true life events, turning them into fake events and/or dropping them all together. All events are fake in this story.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Dad? Hey... who? It's Jeff, can't you tell your own son's voice? I'm just kidding, dad. Hey, look, Shannon's here right now, and he needs a... what? He needs a... hey, dad, can I call you back? Yeah, I'll call you soon."   
  
Jeff hung up on the phone and turned to Shannon, who had tapped him on the shoulder and called his name, "Huh?"  
  
"Y'didn't need t'hang up, Ah was jus' gonna say that Ah'm gonna head home and get sum' clothes. Then Ah'm gonna take a shower here and if yer dad doesn't let me stay, Ah'll jus'... Ah'll jus' go back home. N-No big deal."  
  
"Oh, alright, well, hurry back."  
  
Shannon nodded and slipped out of the front door as Jeff redialed his dad's work number. "Dad? Hey, it's Jeff, again.... Yeah, so can Shannon stay? His parents are--"  
  
"Don't even try that bull with me, Jeff, I just ran into his dad about half and hour ago." Gil cut in   
  
"Alright, so can he stay?"  
  
"Is there a reason?"  
  
"He's my best friend?" Jeff tried.  
  
"You guys can't stay up all night."  
  
"When do we ever?"  
  
"Alright, but only because I thought his dad looked angry this morning and I don't want him at home with someone angry."  
  
Jeff knew that Gil had a point and sat down on the couch to wait for Shannon to get back after he hung up with his dad. Ever since his mother had hit him a couple of times, Shannon has been pretty scared of any one of his parents or someone that he really truely cares about hitting him. He loves wrestling, and doesn't mind getting hit or shoved then, but it's different when someone that you love and care about hits you out of spite or angre or something.  
  
Shannon had told him that in some of his stories he's told Jeff sometimes. Shannon always came to Jeff to talk and Jeff always went to Shannon to talk, even if they both had other "Best Friends". Jeff had always considered Shannon as one of his best friends, same with Shannon, but they still had "others".  
  
Shannon walked through the front door, smiled at Jeff and said, "Deep'n thought?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Just thinking about that stupid term paper I have due tomorrow."  
  
"Did ya finish it?"  
  
"Yeah, and dad said you can stay."  
  
"Cool. Well, Ah'm gone' take a shower."  
  
Shannon headed into the bathroom and Jeff waited till he heard the water start to run to get out of his seat. Deciding that he might as well start dinner, since it was nearing five o'clock, he headed out onto the kitchen. He grabbed some spaghetti noodles, frozen meet and sauce and started to make dinner. When he was about half way finished with it, he heard the shower turn off.   
  
A few minutes later, Shannon resurfaced, wearing a pair of baggy black jeans and a loose red shirt with some kind of saying on it. The pants were about three sizes too big, and only made Shannon look smaller than he was. This would most likely cause Matt to poke fun when he got home, if he didn't go directly into his bedroom or something. Shannon always hates it when someone makes fun of him for being so small, but he wears what he wants and no one can stop him.  
  
His eyes, Jeff noticed, were a bit glazed, but he took a drink of water and they cleared up. It must have just been from the steam in the bathroom or something.   
  
"Hey." Shannon greeted, taking a seat on a swirly chair at the counter.  
  
"Refreshed?"  
  
"Yup. S'ghetti."  
  
"Mhmm. It's gonna be good. Are you hungary?"  
  
"Not really, but Ah'll take some when it's finished. So, h've yer finished tha' rep'rt fer Mr. Amberdites class?"  
  
"No, not really. I've got about half of it finished. I can't seem to find another reason why the school shouldn't get more money!"  
  
Shannon laughed and idley twisted a strand of long black and blonde hair around his finger. He sighed.,"So, when's Matt gettin' home?"  
  
"About nine, but don't plan on seeing him, he goes straight to his bedroom to "relieve tension" from being around his girlfriends family, but I think he's releasing something else instead."  
  
Shannon laughed again, continuing to twist the strand of hair around his finger. Jeff placed a bowl of spaghetti in front of Shannon and sat down across from him.  
  
"Hey, ya think ya could help me on this paper?" Shannon asked, getting up and going to his bag.   
  
He pulled out a peice of writing paper and a printed worksheet.  
  
"You know that my grades are for shit, but I'll do the best I can. Oh, it's writing. Yeah, I can totally help you with that." Jeff said, taking a look at the papers that Shannon had handed to him.  
  
"Y'know how hard it is for me to put what Ah feel int' words. Ah need to write 'bout a pers'nal experience, so Ah thought Ah'd write about when daddy got int' that car wreck a few years back."  
  
Jeff helped Shannon write his paper for a while, taking breaks only to eat, while Shannon got so caught up in his work that he didn't eat at all. When Jeff got finished, he put his bowl away.   
  
"Are you gonna eat?" Jeff asked  
  
"Ah, naw, Ah'm not so hungry 'nymore."  
  
"Alright. This is a great pape, Shann, you really put your heart in it."  
  
Just then, the door sung open and Matt walked in, soaking wet, "Whew, it's sure rainin' out there."  
  
"Ah hate the rain." Shannon said  
  
"I know, you wanna watch t.v. or somethin' to drown out the sound?"  
  
"Naw, it's alrigh'. Ah'm kinda tired. Ah think Ah'm gonna get ta bed."  
  
"It's only eight-thirty." Jeff said.  
  
"Ah hate the rain."   
  
"Alright, I'll be gettin ta bed round ten or so, I'll try not ta wake you." Jeff said, as Shannon nodded and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Jeff, I heard the strangest thing while I was over at Kelli's."  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
A/N- Awwww, cutting off here! Too bad. lol. Anyways, review and I'll get to working on the next chapter. 


End file.
